


High Crimes and Misdemeanors

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: American Politics, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: There is a timeline where John lived and everything afterwards stayed the same.





	High Crimes and Misdemeanors

John tipped his head forward and spit the toothpaste into the basin. A quick rinse, a quick scratch, lights off, he walked out to the darkened bedroom. 

"You still watching that?" he asked.

Harold sat propped against the headrest, blankets pooled at his hips, the blue light of the television highlighting the folds of his silk pajama top. "I missed the six o'clock broadcast while we were out to dinner."

"It's late," John said softly, lips turned down as he walked to the other side of the room. Stopping in front of the dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a clean pair of boxer briefs. "You can catch up in the morning."

"She's doing a rundown of all the headlines from inauguration day until now," Harold said, gesturing towards the screen. "The morning shows will be all about the trial."

John stepped into the dark underwear and pulled them up his long legs. "Are you planning to watch that all day too?"

"As much as I can," Harold answered, his brows furrowed as he watched the news anchor. "I've got SAT tutoring with Lee tomorrow at four."

"Fusco paying you for that?"

"John..."

"You're retired now, remember?" John asked. He crossed the foot of the bed, pausing for a moment in front of the television, blocking Harold's view.

"Shoo! It's almost over."

"It's almost 1:00 A.M.," he said, lightly smacking Harold's foot under the blanket on his way back to his side of the bed. "Maybe I'll shack up with Bear out on the couch so you and..." He glanced back at the TV. "Which one is that?"

"It's the Rachel Maddow show."

"So you and Rachel can enjoy yourselves?"

Eyes still on the screen, Harold reached over and pulled the blankets back.  
  
"I'm serious."

"I have no doubt." Harold patted the bed. "Get in, John. It's almost over."

The sheets were cool against his bare skin as he slid in next to his partner. The news broadcast went to commercials. Under the blanket, John looped his arm over Harold’s thighs.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about if it was worth it all?”

“What?” Harold asked as he circled his arm around John’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“Losing good people along the way. Opening up the door to this presidency. It’s been three years of protests and counter-protests, investigations, assassinations.”

Harold glanced down and sighed. He smoothed his hand along John’s back and neck.  “It was always going to be a gamble, John.”

“Maybe we could have leveled the odds.”

Harold reached over for the remote and shut the television off.  “Maybe,” he repeated as he pulled his glasses off and folded them carefully, setting them on the nightstand with the remote before carefully sliding down to join John under the blanket. “Or maybe this is how it was supposed to go all along. Democracy in all her messy glory.” 


End file.
